


see you

by shinwonethereal



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huiwon, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, hongseok as shinwon's bff once again, i do suck at titles smh, i honestly dont know how to tag this, kinda nsfw kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwonethereal/pseuds/shinwonethereal
Summary: Shinwon makes it a point not to make bad decisions.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	see you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from prompts.neocities.org : (Shinwon and Hui in the morning after a one-night stand.)

Shinwon makes it a point not to make bad decisions. 

Although he knows it's inevitable, still, he works hard only to choose the best and if there's no best choice, Shinwon chooses the option that'll make less damage. He likes to play it safe, to stay inside his comfort zone and just stay there forever if he could. 

But as from the wise words of Hongseok, _"you'll never grow if you don't step out of your comfort zone! Have fun, get laid!"_

So here he is, on a stranger's bed at 10 in the morning, staring at said stranger for the past ten minutes, deciding whether he did made a good decision last night or not. 

In his defense, Hwitaek ( ~~ _was it Hwitaek?)_~~ looked smoldering hot when he approached him in the bar last night. What, with his mega _ultra_ tight skinny ripped jeans that clung to his thighs like a second layer of skin, his button down shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned that truth be told, made Shinwon's throat run dry when he saw the exposed skin of Hwitaek's chest, mind conjuring up more images of what's hidden beneath the layers of his clothing. More importantly, Hwitaek has an eyebrow slit, and everytime he so much as raised his left brow at Shinwon last night, Shinwon swears he was this close to dropping on his knees on the dirty floor of the bar. 

Okay honestly, his outfit last night wasn't even that attractive - yes, it's alright but if Hwitaek wore like, a tank top, Shinwon really would have popped a vein - but there was something in the way Hwitaek held himself, his manners, the way he talked and acted and surely, the way how he treated Shinwon all throughout the evening that made him ten times more sinfully attractive in Shinwon's eyes. 

And do not even get Shinwon started on Hwitaek's smile because what the _fuck_. 

It should be illegal to own a smile so blindingly beautiful, his smile honestly looked like a promise of everlasting happiness and more and Shinwon just knows, if there's an award for the World's Beautiful Smile™, he'd gladly give it to Hwitaek. 

Shinwon lifts the duvet draped over him and Hwitaek, peeks down, careful not to catch a glimpse of the other's lower half because privacy, duh. He doesn't remember cleaning up nor wearing boxers again, so he figures out that Hwitaek must have took care of him after he passed out. Aww, that's so sweet of him. 

What he does remember are the ungodly activities they did at the ungodly hours of dawn, heat rising up to his cheeks and neck as he vividly remembers how lewd and wanton he sounded like. What the hell. 

Once they got out the cab, Hwitaek wasted no time and pushed his hand in the backside pocket of Shinwon's jeans, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh of his ass as they walked their way towards the elevator, no words exchanged between the two besides the shy smiles and glances towards each other. However, once they stepped inside the elevator, Shinwon found himself being pressed back to the metal wall, Hwitaek pulling his head downwards to seal their lips together, a hand tangled on Shinwon's hair. Hwitaek kissed him with so much passion and fire, like they'd known each other for years and he knows what Shinwon exactly likes. When Hwitaek fits a thigh in between Shinwon's and presses up, a moan leaves past his throat and the other chuckled against his mouth, greedily swallowing it all up. 

It was a different story when they finally reached Hwitaek's bed. He was a lot gentler, calmer, like they have all the time in the world as he undressed Shinwon slowly, eyeing him up and down, like he's savoring the view and didn't want it to end anytime sooner. Hwitaek has a sinful mouth and tongue, that Shinwon can attest to as he took Shinwon in his mouth, sucking and licking in all the right places that made Shinwon blow his load on Hwitaek's waiting mouth. 

And if he has a sinful mouth and tongue, Hwitaek has an even more sinful hips as he fucked Shinwon so good last night that just remembering it makes a satisfied groan leave past Shinwon's lips. 

"Do I have something on my face...?" 

"Oh, you're awake." 

Shinwon blinks. That was uncool, totally not what Shinwon was imagining his first words would be like to his one night stand after a really great night of sex. 

Hwitaek grins at him, "yeah, and you were staring at my face." 

Shinwon clears his throat, eyes darting to look at the curtains behind Hwitaek because the other is looking at him in a way that makes Shinwon feel like he sees right through him and it's making him a nervous wreck. "Was I?" 

He hums and reaches out to put a comforting hand on Shinwon's bicep, lightly gripping it as he asks, "you okay, Shinwon?" 

Nodding, Shinwon feels his painfully shy self coming back from the depths of his inner core, resurfacing to make him an actual mess in front of a stranger because technically, Hwitaek is still a stranger to him, minus the ungodly activities. They're laying face to face and Shinwon couldn't help but notice the softness of Hwitaek's face, the obvious roundness of his cheeks and suddenly, Shinwon feels the urgency to reach out and cup Hwitaek's face. 

Which obviously, he didn't. 

He tries standing up and suddenly, pain shoots up to his lower back, making him wince involuntarily, sitting at the edge of the bed, his back crouched. 

"Oh my god," Hwitaek rushes to his side in an instant, immediately rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Are you in pain? Where is it?" 

"I think I'm too old for this," Shinwon manages to joke out, eyes flitting to Hwitaek and trying not to lower his gaze because the other is topless, thank you very much and Shinwon has flashbacks of him gripping Hwitaek's biceps last night, trying to ground himself as he bottomed out in Shinwon. "Did you bend me too much or what," 

Shinwon had simply meant it as a joke, clearly not knowing where the sudden surge of confidence came from but he thinks the hand drawing patterns on his lower back helped. He was expecting Hwitaek to shrug off his comment, or laugh it off, possibly ignore what he said but then, he hears Hwitaek snorts. 

Voice dropping lower, he gives Shinwon a hazy smile, "maybe I did. You were begging for it though." 

Shinwon chokes on air, red filling up his entire neck when he looks at the other, sees him laughing and Shinwon glares at Hwitaek, "w-what are you saying, oh my god." 

"You blush so easily, I thought it was just the alcohol making you all red last night but apparently it's not. You're cute, bab- Shinwon. " 

The apparent slip-up of a pet name made something unknown bloom in Shinwon's chest. If his heart started beating a mile faster from the sheepish look on Hwitaek's face, then that's on him. And if his heart positively dropped on his stomach when Hwitaek reaches out, swiping a thumb on his cheek, smiling at Shinwon in a way that made butterflies erupt on every nerve in his body (very cliché, but Shinwon likes anything cliché), then that's on both of them. 

Hwitaek stands up, disappearing to a connected room which Shinwon assumes is a walk-in closet and comes back wearing a tank top and sweatpants. He hands Shinwon a set of folded clothes, "here, thought you might want to get dressed. Nice shoulders, by the way," and winks shamelessly at Shinwon. 

Shinwon thinks he'll start feeling light headed if Hwitaek doesn't stop with his blatant flirting anytime sooner, maybe he really is just a smooth guy or he enjoys seeing Shinwon look like a ripe tomato. Either way, Shinwon doesn't want him to stop. 

"You got nice arms though." 

The other looks at him and smirks, "yeah, I've been told last night." The tone of his voice suggesting something else, like embarrassment in Shinwon's part - _oh god what were the things I said last night._

"I don't know if you're hearing it, but my stomach has been growling from hunger since the last 15 minutes or so," Hwitaek chuckles, standing along the doorframe and leaning on it. "You can have some breakfast, you know, before you..." 

' _Before you leave_ ', Shinwon wanted to finish for him, and even if he doesn't say it out loud, he obviously deflates from the realization that whatever's between the two of them, all of it are just temporary and Shinwon shouldn't expect more from it. Still, he smiles at Hwitaek and nods along when he tells him he'll have to go to the kitchen first and look for any decent food to cook. 

Hwitaek had given him a plain white shirt that hung just right on his body and sweatpants that are a bit short for his legs but he'd take this rather than roam around Hwitaek's apartment only wearing boxers, at least, he's comfortable. Totally not because it smells like Hwitaek. Nope. 

He briefly wonders if he should text Hongseok to let him know the happenings last night, but knowing the older, he'd get an earful for not updating him of his whereabouts and Shinwon is just not in the mood to get scolded by Hongseok. Also, he doesn't know where he placed his phone, figuring that Hwitaek must've hid it somewhere, Shinwon follows him to the kitchen. 

Now that he's having a good look of Hwitaek's apartment, Shinwon couldn't help the soft gasp that leaves his lips once he takes in his surroundings. 

Hwitaek's place is incredible. There's a whole wall of books and a smart television hanging on the wall in between, soft and expensive looking couches at the center of the living room and a window so big with a magnificent view of the city. The white walls make it seem more spacious, the different paintings on the wall bringing life to the whole place. Shinwon notices a slightly opened door not far from the huge window and his curiosity pulls him in, finding himself standing at the front of it within seconds. Taking a peek, Shinwon couldn't help but gape at what's inside, pushing the door to let himself in. 

It's a music room, with everything Shinwon has ever wanted, down to the musical instruments to the technologies and gadgets all displayed inside. There's a mini platform at the center front, a microphone stand and a stool, and on the right of it is a grand piano and Shinwon smiles just from the sight of it. 

"You like it?" 

Shinwon turns around in shock, the embarrassment of being caught snooping around now fills his entire body, "I'm- I'm so sorry! I was just curious-" 

Hwitaek brushes him off with a hand, "hey, it's fine Shinwon. I don't mind." The other walks up to him, stands by his side and looks up, a gentle smile etched on his face. "Do you play?" 

Nodding excitedly, his gaze lands on the grand piano once again. "Yes, I also play the guitar, acoustic and electric and I don't know, I just love music. Hey - are you in the music industry or something?" 

"Not really, it's more of a hobby, I guess? Though I have friends who ventured into the music industry but I never gave it a try." 

Shinwon hums, "well if you have a whole space like this and with all these instruments, it'll be a waste not to take advantage of it." 

"You're right," There was a brief flash of something else in Hwitaek's eyes before they both hear the doorbell ring. "That must be our breakfast - or is it brunch?" 

They both laugh at that, agreeing that it's too late for a meal to be considered as breakfast, stepping out of the music room to receive the delivery. Shinwon finds himself smiling at Hwitaek's figure on the entryway, bowing to the delivery man and gosh, he's so cute and polite. 

Sitting at the kitchen booth across each other, Shinwon wonders if everything that is happening between Hwitaek and him is still a part of the one night stand rules. Maybe he should've texted Hongseok what the rules are in hooking up, because he thinks eating brunch together on a kitchen booth, laughing at Hwitaek's random stories of misfortune are not a part of it. The whole admiration over Hwitaek's smile isn't part of it too, right? 

Throughout the whole eating-brunch-together thing, Shinwon finds out that Hwitaek is actually his hyung (he'd never say it out loud but that fact alone made him giddy), he's talkative in a very sensible and adorable way, and at this point, Shinwon suspects that everything Hwitaek does is adorable to him - who can blame him though. 

That, and Hwitaek is also very touchy. 

He's reached across the cold surface of the kitchen booth to place a hand on top Shinwon's arm, occasionally drawing patterns on the surface of his skin. He'd put his hand directly on top of Shinwon's hand at least twice the whole time they were talking and eating but while they were in the sink cleaning up, he had felt Hwitaek leaning on his shoulders as they both laughed at a particular story Hwitaek had recalled. 

And Shinwon thinks, he really should've asked Hongseok a how-to guide on one night stands because so far, he's not doing very well at it. 

Hwitaek is nice. He reminds Shinwon of his own childhood home, the familiarity of it makes a strange feeling bloom in his chest, a bittersweet rush of memories coming down on him at once. Hwitaek's a stranger and Shinwon doesn't know him like the back of his hand, but partly, he feels like he knows Hwitaek like he knows his room even when the lights are closed. You spread your arms, reach blindly for the switch and your hand leads you naturally to it. You feel the light switch under your hand and you turn it on, glad that you trusted your instinct in leading you, resulting to you being able to open the lights and seeing your surroundings light and clear. 

"Sorry, I forgot to hand it to you earlier," Hwitaek reaches out from under the bedside drawer, hands Shinwon his phone once they're back at the older's room. Shinwon's clothes from last night are laid out in front of him, nicely folded in one pile as Hwitaek hands it to him. "So I guess, this is where we part...?" 

The younger visibly deflates at that, tries not to let a sense of longing overwhelm his senses. "Thank you for last night, I had a great time hyung."

Hwitaek raises his left brow at him and Shinwon feels attacked, being reminded of the existence of his eyebrow slit and he has to look away for a moment to gather his sanity, "only last night? Was I that good?" 

"I mean - the brunch and the whole talking to you was greater of course," Shinwon smiles sheepishly. "But you are really great, in all levels, I mean that." 

His smile turns softer, eyes crinkling as he looks at Shinwon, "you too, Shinwon. I had a great time because of you, thanks." 

Maybe Shinwon doesn't want to leave just yet, if his hesitant footsteps while walking to the doorway are any indication of it. The sound of Hwitaek's footsteps behind him feels heavy, like every step is dragged out and something unspoken lingers in the air and Shinwon knows he shouldn't get attached, shouldn't try holding on to something temporary in the first place. But Hwitaek makes it hard for everything just to remain temporary, and Shinwon may or may not be delaying his departure, bending down, trying to tie his nonexistent shoelaces. 

_Oh_ , Shinwon realizes it late. _I was wearing boots._

He hears Hwitaek chortle, until it grows to a big laugh, the older pulling him up once he's calmed down enough, "I have something to tell you, Shinwon." 

Shinwon tilts his head, "what is it Hwitaek hyung?" There's confusion swirling in his head when he sees the sudden rush of red filling Hwitaek's neck and cheeks, ducking his face once Shinwon looks at him directly. 

"I...how do I say this, uh," The older scratches the back of his neck, shaking his head while looking at the ground. Shinwon bends a bit to level his face with the older, eyes searching every part of Hwitaek's face, "what is it?" 

"Well, let's say that...a friend," Hwitaek is looking every where but at Shinwon. "Like in theory, a friend had a temporary connection with someone...supposedly, after that connection, everything ends between them, but...but that friend kinda doesn't want things to end between them-"

"Are you talking about us?" Shinwon deadpans. 

Hwitaek groans, bumping his forehead gently on Shinwon's chest, "you could've at least pretended to go along with what I'm saying!" 

Shinwon's laugh reverberates around the small corridor of the doorway, a hand flying up to card through Hwitaek's hair. "Okay, then tell that friend to be open with what he wants because I don't know, maybe the person they had a temporary connection with also doesn't want to end things with them..." 

"You dork," Hwitaek says it loud enough for Shinwon to hear it, pulling away from his chest only to pull his head gently downwards, standing on his tiptoes. "I want to kiss you." 

Narrowing his eyes, Shinwon tries to fight off a blush coming to his face due to their close promixity, gaze landing on Hwitaek's lips, and he unconsciously licks his lower lip, the action not left unnoticed by the other, "what's stopping you, hyung?" 

For a time, they just stand there, looking at each other's eyes and Shinwon feels nauseous from the sudden attack of unfamiliar feelings he hasn't felt in a while. He looks at Hwitaek's eyes and sees nothing but gentleness and truth, loves how his black hair falls almost perfectly on his face, the slight blush on his cheeks as they lean in at the same time, lips meeting halfway. 

Their lips touch and everything seems like falling into place perfectly. Hwitaek's hands encircling Shinwon's neck as Shinwon turns them around gently, pushing the older until his back hits the wall, lips still attached to one another. Shinwon feels a slight thrill of excitement rushing through his spine when Hwitaek licks at his bottom lip, earning him a gasp which quickly turned into a soft moan when Hwitaek decided to push his tongue against Shinwon's mouth. 

"You," Shinwon pulls back and there's a dark glint in Hwitaek's eyes when he pushes Shinwon with a finger back to the living room, the younger walking backwards and enjoying the way how he can see the slightly defined biceps of Hwitaek's arms. "You wore a tank top on purpose, didn't you?" 

They land on the couch, with Hwitaek straddling Shinwon's lap, thighs locking Shinwon in between. He starts nosing along the other's jaw, "why? Are you affected?" 

Shinwon's laugh gets cut off when the other's lips are on him once again, this time, more passionate as they kiss deeper. Hwitaek kisses him like he's trying to reach a finish line, all desperate and hot and Shinwon just couldn't help but moan when Hwitaek rolls his hips against him, the desperation coming up his entire body so fast it makes him dizzy. Hwitaek's hips grinding on him makes all blood go down south and he's panting already, just from this much stimulation and he's only half embarrassed about it when the older suddenly stands up, Shinwon looking up at him half dazed from both arousal and confusion. 

"C'mon," Hwitaek smiles, raising his left brow at the younger once again. "You wouldn't want to do it here, or else your lower back might hurt more than before." 

* * *

" _Ya!_ " Hongseok's voice echoes and Shinwon has to put his phone away from his ears from the loudness of the other's voice, "where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls and texts?!" 

"I'm at a...friend's house."

He hears Hongseok snicker through the phone, "a friend's house, huh? I know all your friends, Shinwon, stop with the vague answers. Just let me know where you are please, at least I'm aware you're still breathing and alive." 

"Oh," Shinwon smiles down at a sleeping Hwitaek beside him, chest filling with something warm and fuzzy, "I'm very much alive, don't you worry." 

" _Oh my god,_ " There's a pause and then Hongseok fucking screeches. "Are you still with that guy from last night?" 

"Good bye Hongseok hyung, I'll be back tonight." And Shinwon ends the call just like that. 

On the bus on his way back to his own apartment that night, Shinwon smiles to himself when he opens a new text message, feeling all too giddy and excited and Shinwon thinks, he's really bad at this one night stand stuff. He's never repeating it again. 

  
But well, both he and Hwitaek are bad at it. Plus, he has now a reason not to repeat it ever again. 

  
From: hwitaek hyung ♡´･ᴗ･`♡   
To: shinwonieヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉﾞ

_brunch date again tmrw??_  
_plz say yes (≧∇≦)/_

  
From: shinwonie ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉﾞ  
To: hwitaek hyung ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

  
_why would i even think of saying no lolz_  
_yes ofc, see u tom hyung_

  
Shinwon makes it a point not to make bad decisions and this, as he stares at Hwitaek's text messages on his screen, is surely one of the best decisions he's ever done. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wrote this one instead of working on the other fic that i should be finishing but well :D 
> 
> also, im still practicing a lot and tbh im not that confident with my 'writing' yet. supposedly, this one should be me trying to write outside my comfort zone but i really think im unable to not write fluff lmao 
> 
> i hope u all at least enjoyed this! pls let me know ur thoughts in the comments ♡♡
> 
> also i love huiwon so much it hurts


End file.
